


First Meeting

by Lordofdeathn



Series: Life of a Commander [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke First meets Kaiden when looking for Lexa. </p>
<p>Suggested by Jude81</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of starting a small series an in between adding one shots based on the series itself

Clarke was walking towards the Commander's tent. Needing a reprieve from the looks from her people. They were always looking at her expectantly as if the girl could magically make all their problems go away no matter how abysmal. It was grating on her nerves the amount of times she was asked about small things like why does this meat taste funny or were to go for small scratches. The Grounders never did this, they had Lexa to pester.

It was no small relief to finally reach TonDC. Although the Grounders intimidated her and slightly scared her they never bothered her. Just kept their distance. Also she felt calmer in the Commanders presence. Which was weird considering who she was, but the girl understood her, and that itself had her seeking out the brunette. (Also she may or may not find the other girl extremely attractive but now was not the time). 

She approached the tent that now felt like a second home, she often spent the night. The Commander had offered her bed multiple times, and after some awkward moments, fell into a routine, she is also a cuddler when she sleeps. Which has lead to many of stated moments. The guards don't even bother checking her just give her a quick glance before she enters. Probably think shes not worth their time to check. When she enters the tent is empty, except for a Grounder who is certainly not the Commander standing in the center. They look over their shoulder before fully facing Clarke. 

"Hello Klark kom Skaikru" The Grounder bows his head in acknowledgement. She's seen him before, the first meeting with the Commander, The poison feast and a few other meetings. One of Lexa's generals. one she doesn't mind as he barely speaks out and when he did he never criticized  Clarke. So he was the top of her list in favorite Grounders. Probably third. Below Lincoln and Lexa.

"uh..hi" Clarke greets awkwardly, she doesn't know his name. She never out around to learning it, not seeing it was very important at the times she saw the general.  He was around her age, maybe same age as Lexa?. Which reminds her that growing up on the ground is a quick process, learning to fight is as essential as learning to walk if you want to stick around long enough to get white hairs. She does see a resemblance however between the general and Lexa. He has the same eyes. 

The general smirks, obviously realizing the reason of her not so subtle greeting. Another thing she likes about him, he actually smiles in her presence. Rather then scowl at her like shes kicked a puppy. 

"I am Kaiden kom Trikru. Chief General of Polis." He bows slightly. Chief General sounds important. And if her people want to stick around she should probably get in the good books of important figures. "You are looking for Lexa? correct?"

The use of the Commander's name shocks her, all the other's call her Commander. or Heda. None have ever called her by her name. 

"Uh, yeah have you seen her?" Clarke asks still slightly baffled by the General.

He nods "Yes she should be here shortly" he sighs fondly "Although I really should have expected her to be later, silly girl gets lost in her thoughts sometimes." Clarke finds herself wondering if calling the Commander silly would wind you up on the wooden pole. "Bet i know whats been on her mind lately" he mutters as he takes a seat at the table. Mischievous smirk in place. 

This Grounder has furthered shocked Clarke. Not even Lincoln is playful, or at least she thinks that's what the General is doing. Her features must give away her shock because he chuckles quietly. 

"Your wondering why I call the Commander by her name are you not?" he asks and Clarke simply nods. The smirk still rests on his face but not mischievously anymore.

"I am. Do you sky people know what a cousin is? I hear your people were never allowed siblings" He grimaces at the last part, the thought of not allowing more then one child probably appalls him. Clarke couldn't blame him really. It appalled her to. 

"Yes. They are the daughters or sons of someones Aunt or uncle" she wonders why she said it so formally. Probably something shes picked up from the Commander.

"Well, I am Lexa's cousin. Until the Ice Nation stuck there nose where it didn't belong, now. I'm her brother. So, sky girl tell me. Why did your people send a bunch of teenagers to the ground?" He's one of the first to ask her. None of the other Grounders have actually bothered asking. Probably not really caring but the general looks curious, like he actually wants to know the answer instead of finding another thing to accuse her off like the others.

"We were running out of oxygen, so they decided to send a bunch of prisoners down to check. They called us expendable. Thought we were going to die off quickly. Proved them wrong" She says the last part with I layer of pride, proving her mother wrong was always something she enjoyed lately. Her and the other 100's survival when they were used to save oxygen was a huge bragging right to shut up the council. 

The general who was twirling a rather pretty dagger (Another similarity) she thinks. He stops. Eyes lifting from the dagger to meet hers, they have the same piercing effect as Lexa's do. 

"You where a prisoner?" he leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. Still having the same look of genuine curiosity in his eyes. Clarke wondered if she should tell him. She thought over the pro's and cons and thought why not. 

"The Council chucked me into a cell when I learnt about a fault in the Oxygen supply.  My father and I found out and wanted to warn everyone. But my mother told the council and they arrested us, killed my father and left me alone in the cell. I would have been floated just like him if I had stayed a few more days" he nods along, she see understanding in his eyes. Before slight confusion.

"Floated?" he arches his eyebrow.

"There's no oxygen in space. So if the council wanted to... Execute someone we would chuck them into space. They would freeze to death in seconds" 

His eyes widen slightly as he takes in the information. 

"Interesting way to execute someone. Can't say we've ever done that before" he smirks again. A joke. A lame one at that but still a joke. 

"You're interesting Sky girl. You survive without any knowledge of the ground, kill 300 of my warriors. Then escape the Mountain and make a alliance with the Commander. I'm impressed. Very impressed. I hope this alliance works out. There is much we can learn from you, and of course. Much we can show you and your people" 

Clarke goes to say something when the flap opens and the Commander herself walks in. Stopping when she sees she has visitors. 

"Clarke, I hope Kaiden hasn't annoyed you, Him and his constant questions about the Skaikru have been getting in my nerves" She walks up to her throne before sitting. Relaxing at the comfort of sitting down.

"I only ask them because I am interested. And for the side benefit. I know they annoy you." The death glare he gets would intimidate Clarke if she hadn't spent time around the Commander. It doesn't even look like it affects Kaiden at all.

Clarke is allowed to stay as Kaiden and Lexa discuss small matters. and with Clarke there, they broach the action of giving her a guard after the Quint incident. She stubbornly argues against it before she is finally convinced and Ryder is stationed as her guard. One of Kaiden's hunters apparently who had accompanied him to TonDC. 

She also sees the huge change in tone. Where with Indra and the other generals she is formal and monotone. Where is Kaiden brings out a lot more of Lexa. The girl, not the Heda. Clarke finds herself hoping one day to finally break past those walls. Her heart flutters in her chest. And she inwardly groans she leaves. 

She has discovered two things. 1 She really likes Kaiden. And will be sure to have him around more in hopes of coaxing out the real Lexa. And 2. She's pretty sure she has a crush on said Commander. 

This should be interesting


End file.
